Homemade Ice Cream
It was about six o´clock during late afternoon at Bunnyburrow. Around this time of the day, most mammals who worked either there or at Zootopia had already come home to relax after their usual day at work. The two denizens of the new Hopps household were also back home too. Even though they had worked hard that day too, their day in the ZPD that day had been shorter than usual, so they had more time to spend in the new rural home they had bought ever since the rabbit and her fox husband got married. Even though Nick and Judy had to drive a short ride to work from home every day, they didn’t mind it at all. Not only was the trip about as short as that on a train, but their countryside home was as comfortable as one could get. No more neighbors making noise or creaky beds. As usual, the rest of the day was going rather nicely. The two had just ordered nice, big Italian pizzas from a restaurant nearby, and eaten them together in their kitchen. Now, after Nick had helped Judy do the dishes, they were going to relax around the living room for a while. However, the rabbit was planning something different. At that moment, Nick was sitting on the sofa in his casual attire and texting his parents, as he was listening to peaceful classical music that the local radio was playing. After eating such a great dinner, the fox felt very delighted. Judy on the other hand was in the kitchen, doing something for the dessert. She wore an apron over her pink flannel shirt and jeans, and on the table were several assorted ingredients, from chocolate to berries from their family farm. “What are you doing, honey?” the fox said with a curious tone in his voice. “Oh, you´ll see in a moment. It´s a little surprise, I´m not spoiling it yet”, Judy said as she worked on it. “Hmmm, I see. A magician never reveals his or her secrets, eh?” Nick winked playfully at his wife, who laughed. “Well, you can say that”, she said. It was the same kind of witty yet loving banter that had been there between the two ever since their days as partners, and it still showed during their married life too. Minutes passed as Nick kept watching the TV and Judy worked on her surprise. She had been practicing it for some time, and finally wanted to show her special surprise to the fox she loved. As she operated with the machines in the kitchen, Judy pulled out a basket full of cones from the cupboard. The beautiful rabbit smiled proudly as her surprise was almost ready. “You´re going to love this, my darling fox. I bet my fluffy tail on it”, she whispered to herself. Finally, after trying every ingredient and flavor, her surprise was ready. Nick turned around and saw his wife bringing a big, delicious-looking ice cream cone to him. From the look of it, it seemed to be banana flavored. “Ta-da! Homemade ice cream, Hopps style! It is the first time I´m ever trying out these”, she handed the cone to the fox. With a delighted smile on his face, the fox tasted it. It was really something impressive. From the taste alone, Nick could tell that it had been made from real fruit and with a real homemade flavor to it. He had never tasted this good ice cream in all of his 34 years. “Wow…this is marvelous, Judy. Way better than my pawpsicles”, he said. “Those are delicious too, my dear. But glad you like it. Here, try out more flavors”, Judy scooped more balls to cones and let Nick taste all the flavors she had got there. There were lots of good ones, from chocolate chip and peanut to raspberry cheesecake and liquorice. But the best one was saved for the last, which was made from the blueberries on the Hopps farm. Judy smiled contently as she saw how her husband enjoyed what she had made. Being a fox with a good taste and a hearty appetite, Nick loved pretty much everything she cooked, from the main courses to the desserts. Whenever she tried new stuff too, he had a blast tasting them himself as well. “So, how were they?” Judy asked while eating a carrot cake flavored ice cream, which was her favorite flavor of the bunch. “All of them were wonderful, honey. Those would be fun to eat during a hot summer day, and you should definitely let our other friends taste them too. Your younger siblings in particular would love them”, Nick said as he had finished eating. Judy put her apron down as she sat down to the sofa next to the fox, and thanked him with a gentle hug. Of all the mammals in the world, Nick was the one who appreciated all of her hard work the most, no matter what it was. “You´re a real master at making homemade ice cream. A real ice princess, if I may say so…except that you´re not cold at all”, Nick chuckled as he gave Judy a tiny ice cream-flavored kiss on her cheek. “Well, it´s easy to satisfy the sweet tooth of someone as sweet as you”, she responded. After working so hard with all the ingredients as she made the ice cream, Judy felt like she was in the mood for some relaxation for the rest of the day. Luckily, it was never hard for her in that household. She sat down on Nick´s lap and started reading her favorite book as she placed her reading glasses on. Warmly, the fox placed his paws around his beloved wife and favorite cook. Nick nuzzled her cheek gently as they sat very close to each other on the couch, enjoying the softness of her touch. For a tough cop who was good at boxing and taking on bigger animals, Judy still had the adorable fluffiness that beautiful female rabbits always had. “Still, nothing in the city is sweeter than you, my doe”, he stroked her ears. “Oh Nick, you´re always such a darling”, Judy rested her head against him. As the evening came, the rest of the day went on pleasantly for Mr and Mrs Hopps as they just kept hanging out in the living room together. It was their favorite kind of quality time. The kind of quality time only a couple so caring and affectionate could have. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years